La Promesa
by Dark-Kazoo
Summary: "Es la historia de Blu haciéndole una Promesa a Perla en un ambiente simbólico" - Este es una especie de arreglo musical, que anticipara algunas cosas de mi historia


**La Promesa**

* * *

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_Every part in my heart I'm giving out_  
_Every song on my lips I'm singing out_  
_Any fear in my soul I'm letting go_  
_And anyone who ask I'll let them know_

_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it loud_  
_She's the one, she's the one_  
_I say it proud_

_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_  
_For the whole crowd_  
_Ring a bell, Ring a bell_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oeo oeo_

_I'm telling the world_  
_That I've found a girl_  
_The one I can live for_  
_The one who deserves_

_To give all my heart_  
_A reason to fly_  
_The one I can live for_  
_A reason for life_

_Oeo Oeo._

___(TELLING THE WORLD - Taio Cruz)_

* * *

**A/N: esta es una especie de musical, como si fueran los creditos de una serie, pueden colocar la cancion para ambientarse**

* * *

_Cada parte de mi corazón que estoy entregando _  
_Cada canción en mis labios que estoy cantando _  
_Cada miedo en mi alma que estoy dejando ir _  
_Y a cualquiera que pregunte le haré saber... _

Blu se encontraba en un foso, en lo mas profundo de lo mas repugnante, estaba rodeado de maldad, a su alrededor lo único que veía era maldad, seres oscuros y llenos de odio, solo había un poco de luz que lo rodeaba, pero cada vez que los seres malvados se acercaban, la luz iba disminuyendo, en lo único que el podía pensar, era en la pesada carga que tenia emocionalmente, tenia una gran culpa encima de el y las ganas de no seguir soportarlo mas... rendirse y acabar con su propia vida...

_Que ella es la única, la única _  
_Lo digo fuerte _  
_Que ella es la única, la única _  
_Lo digo con orgullo _

La idea de acabar con su vida se hacia cada vez mas agradable, los seres malvados comienzan a tocar las puntas de las plumas, el mal comienza a dominarle, la idea de ver una escena sangrienta le era muy apetitosa, y poco a poco, estaba dejando de ser el ave que el era hace unos momentos, la ira, el odio, la sed de sangre inocente ,esos eran los deseos que estaban alojados en su mente, el cerro fuertemente sus ojos

_Suena una campana, una campana _  
_Para el mundo entero _  
_Suena una campana, una campana _

El mal había poseído a Blu, los seres malvados comenzaron a acercarse tanto que ya eran casi parte de el, la pequeña luz que rodeaba a Blu hace unos momentos desapareció por completo, los malos pensamientos dominaron al guacamayo azul, en el fluía un poder increíble, el mismo Mal comenzó a reír, ya que la batalla la había ganado, una alma noble y bondadosa había sido trasformada en un ser que solo estaba empeñado en hacer una cosa ,Blu abrió sus ojos, ya no eran los mismos colores marrón, habían cambiado, ahora eran de un color verde intenso

_Le diré al mundo _  
_Que he encontrado a una chica _  
_La única por la que puedo vivir _  
_La única que merece... _

Blu extendió sus alas para demostrar todo el poder adquirido, y las ganas de causar pavor en lo que se podría llamar bueno en un mundo de locos, pero de repente, una poderosa luz cae encima de Blu, todas las criaturas oscuras vuelven a lo mas oscuro y repugnancia de sus almas, Blu se tapa los ojos, apenas puede ver, pero puede sentir en como la luz esta haciendo efecto en el, ya no tenia pensamientos malvados, solo pensaba en cosas puras y buenas, su corazón sentía gozo por volver a ser el mismo, lleno de alegría y de amor, hasta sus ojos habian vuelto a hacer los de antes, los abrió, pudo ver una sombra descendiendo ,era una hermosa guacamaya azul, con hermosos ojos zafiro , y tenia una gran sonrisa, su nombre, era Perla

_Cada parte de mi corazón que estoy entregando _  
_Cada canción en mis labios que estoy cantando _  
_Cada miedo en mi alma que estoy dejando ir _  
_Y a cualquiera que pregunte le haré saber..._

Perla aterriza al frente de Blu y le muestra una gran sonrisa, toma una de sus alas, y con su otra ala comienza a iluminar un sendero, uno que lo permitiría salir de aquel foso profundo, ella se coloca detrás de el y toma una de sus alas, mira con una gran sonrisa a Blu, acerca su pico al oído de su amado

-"saldremos de esta" - susurro ella muy dulcemente -"los dos... podremos superar cualquier obstáculo"

Blu apoyo su cabeza en su amada, ella estuvo dispuesta a bajar a la maldad solo para sacar a su macho, y ahora ambos tendrían que salir de ese abismo oscuro, juntos ...

-"te lo prometo..." - dijo Blu - "yo... te cuidare, yo... te protegeré"

_Que ella es la única, la única _  
_Lo digo fuerte _  
_Que ella es la única, la única _  
_Lo digo con orgullo _

Blu miro firmemente hacia adelante... había un largo camino, y estaba rodeado por criaturas malvadas, que solo unos momentos atrás lo tenían dominado, y ahora no, eso las enfado mucho y causo que todos miraran con odio a los dos, pero eso no le importaba, comenzaron a caminar a través del sendero, mientras las criaturas malvadas trataban de tocarlos, pero por causa de la luz que estaba encima de ellos, no se los permitía, el sendero comenzó a elevarse, ambos suspiraron y siguieron caminando

_Suena una campana, una campana _  
_Para el mundo entero _  
_Suena una campana, una campana_

en medio del sendero, las criaturas comenzaron a atravesarse en su camino, para poder atacarlos, la primera fue una sombra, que estaba sedienta de sangre, y el fuego de la venganza , tambien estaba su obsesión por la aniquilación, la sombra era muy grande, cuando Blu la vio, sintió miedo, pero al ver el sonriente cara de su esposa, se armo de valor y encaro a la criatura, esta lo ataco, pero al acercarse a Blu tan confiado y seguro, se desvaneció tan solo al tocarlo, Blu y Perla habían superado el primer obstáculo

_Le diré al mundo _  
_Que he encontrado a una chica _  
_La única por la que puedo vivir _  
_La única que merece... _

Ambos siguieron caminando, mas criaturas tratarían de terminar con ellos, pero juntos, tenían una gran fuerza que los mantenía juntos, una segunda sombra ataco, esta era mas pequeña que la anterior, pero era muy hábil, y poseía un corazón roto, que en ves de tratar de curarlo con amor, lo hizo de egoísmo, odio, lujuria y obsesión maniática, pero, al igual que la sombra anterior, se desvaneció apenas al tocar a la pareja, la tercera era sanguinaria y frialdad, ganas de destruir y de satisfacer sus mas viles deseos, pero esta, en vez de atacar, se quedo impidiendo el paso, Blu y Perla siguieron caminando, la criatura esperaba que se detuvieran ahí, pero no fue así ellos se acercaron mas y mas, hasta que lo tocaron y se desvaneció

_Que le entregue mi vida _  
_Una razón para volar _  
_La única por la que puedo vivir _  
_Una razón para vivir _

Estaban a medio camino, cuando se encontraron con varias sombras temibles se colocaron en frente de el, estas eran diferentes, eran muy grandes y eran muy poderosas, Blu y Perla se detuvieron, solos... no podrían hacer frente a ese mal, pero en ese momento aparecieron sus familiares y amigos, nuevos o viejos, juntos, eran muy fuertes ,todos ellos ayudaron a Blu y a Perla a superar ese obstáculo, se acercaron e hicieron que las sombras se desvanecieran, luego, desaparecieron, la pareja debía continuar su viaje

_Oeo Oeo _

Blu comenzó a ver todos los hermosos recuerdos con su amada esposa, Perla, el día en que se conocieron, cuando bailaron por primera vez en el club de samba, cuando Blu arriesgo su vida para salvarla, su primer beso, el día en que Blu le pidió a Perla ser su pareja, la primera vez que ellos se unieron en un vinculo especial, la vez en que Blu le pidió matrimonio, cuando vieron nacer sus hijos, y luego los vieron crecer, el rencuentro con su pasado y muchos otros recuerdos preciosos que esta pareja atesoraba en sus corazones,

Le diré al mundo  
Que he encontrado a una chica  
La única por la que puedo vivir  
La única que merece...

siguieron caminando, adelante de ellos había un pequeño manantial, era el manantial del destino, Perla estiro sus alas y lo sobrevoló, Blu intento seguirla pero algo le impedía volar, el no sabia lo que era, vio a su pareja al otro lado, el quería llegar en donde ella estaba, pero antes debía cruzar aquel manantial, pero el le tenia miedo, algo le causaba pavor al ver ese manantial, no quería cruzarlo, luego vio como Perla con la cara triste, continuaba su camino... sola

_Que le entregue mi vida _  
_Una razón para volar _  
_La única por la que puedo vivir _  
_Una razón para vivir _

Blu no quería quedarse solo allí, debía continuar, continuar su viaje con Perla, solo había un manantial que los separaba, el se armo de valor y se dispuso a cruzarlo, pero al ver su reflejo en el agua, noto que el no era el mismo, en el agua se veía a si mismo de una manera diferente, muy diferente, vio que su aspecto era mas agresivo, y sus ojos eran de un color verde intenso, detrás de el, pudo ver una sombra aun mas terrible, tenia los ojos rojos, llenos de maldad, y estaba manipulando al Blu malvado... por fin Blu lo pudo entender

_Oeo Oeo_

Si Blu deseaba seguir su camino con Perla, si deseaba hacerla feliz, el debía enfrentarse a si mismo, el lado malvado que el poseía, y debía vencer al causante de todo esto, el guacamayo de los ojos rojos, solo así, podría encontrar paz interior, y podría seguir su camino con Perla hasta el final... aun debían superar muchos obstáculos juntos

-"te lo prometo..." - dijo Blu a su amada que le estaba dando la espalda mientras seguía su camino - "yo te protegeré y pasaremos el resto de nuestras vidas juntos, no me importa que tan duras sean las pruebas, o las consecuencias, yo te haré feliz, yo... te amo"

Cuando Blu pronuncio estas palabras, Perla se dio vuelta y lo miro fijamente con una sonrisa, ella esperaría a su amado mientras el trata de llegar al otro lado del manantial, y así, estar juntos para siempre

* * *

_**FIN**_


End file.
